A New Threat
by Weekyle17
Summary: A new threat of the turtles and the entire mutants while a new substance that is deadly as the Mutagen based on the 2012 series.
1. Bios

_**Rahzar: A Lackey of Hamato Kyle and will do anything to please Kyle, or protect him, his partner is Tokka and Condortron and is like his 1987 Conterpart and looks exactly like it.**_

_**Tokka: One of Kyle's lackeys and will do anything to please Kyle.**_

_**Condortron: A mutant that Kyle created to destroy the turtles and is the third lackey of Kyle and has the ability to transform after every mutant in the turtle multiverse.**_

_**Hamato Kyle: The main antagonist of the series and is more then a match for anyone and has the ability to teleport and has a spear to blast electricity and take Solex out from Mutants and is willing to turn every mutant from the entire multiverse to his slaves, and take over the multiverse and is like Dr K From Cubix.**_

_**Solex: A substance that is deadly as the Mutagen that can make mutants go crazy as well as children.**_

_**Mulex: A combination of Mutagen and Solex that not only can mutant people but objects as well that make the creatures known as O. , Object Reformed Creatures.**_

_**Diagon: Is a intergalactic Warlord and when his ship crashed on earth, Solex was released and adopted Kyle after Kidnaping him from Hamato Yoshi Aka Splinter, their relationship is like Krang and Shredder, Dr K and Alien, he was destroyed in his finale battle after Kyle escapes.**_

_**Venus De Milo: A female turtle who joins the Ninja Turtles and was held captive for years by Kyle until she was rescued by them.**_

_**Zack: A Young boy who fans the turtles and becomes an ally.**_


	2. Rise Of The Turtles Part 1

_**[This is an alteration of my Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles fanfiction]**_

A man wearing a red robe was walking along with a mutant wolf with blue cloths around his stomach with shoulder pads and knee pads with a chest plate and a blue cloth around his lower region and turtle with a belt.

A communication device on the human's wrist was then beeping.

The human then answered it to reveal a hologram of some kind of a silhouette squid with red eyes.

"Yes master." Said the human.

"Is your detector working yet, Kyle?" Asked the squid.

Kyle soon held up a device.

"It should work now." Replied Kyle.

"Then turn it on, to find Solex." Said the squid.

Kyle soon turned on the device and soon a red light came on.

"I found one of the Solexs." Said Kyle.

"Good, get before your seen." Said the squid.

"Yes master." Said Kyle as he ended the transmission.

Kyle then turned around.

"Okay, Rahzar, Tokka, get ready to move out." Said Kyle.

They both nodded.

They soon ran to the location.

They soon went around the block but soon backed away as they saw a fight going on.

Four turtles and a bunch of people who look exactly each other, literally.

Kyle then rubbed his chin.

"I wonder if any of those things has the Solex?" Asked Kyle to himself.

He soon lifted up the detector.

"I suppose there's only one way to find out." Said Kyle.

Soon he scanned everyone but had nothing.

"Bah, maybe this thing is busted." Said Kyle as he banged the detector with his fist.

A van soon came up and the detector soon went crazy.

"So it's in that van is it?, then we'll have to get it." Said/Asked Kyle as he and the other ran after it.

The van later stopped in front of a house with a man wearing a white torso with pants along with a kid.

Kyle soon raised the device again and beeped when it hit the kid.

"So the Solex is in a kid, no matter we'll still get it." Said Kyle.

However just when they were about to move four turtles then came around them.

Kyle later groaned.

"No matter, we'll get it soon." Said Kyle.

He soon teleported away with Rahzar and Tokka.


	3. Rise Of The Turtles Part 2

Kyle, Rahzar and Tokka soon teleported to at the front of a building.

Soon a van then came in front of them and the people then blasted and it blew up.

The adult was soon covered in a substance.

He soon mutated into some weed.

"Now." Said Kyle.

Rahzar and Tokka then landed in front of the kid and took him away.

Later the turtles then appeared with a red haired girl and saw Rahzar and Tokka then carried off with the kid into the forest.

The raised their eyebrows and ran off after them, along with the weed mutant.

The two of them soon tied up the kid to a tree.

Kyle soon appeared in front of them.

"Not feeling yourself these days, are you?" Asked Kyle.

He soon took out a spear.

"Well, it'll just be a moment, before the doctor is in." Said Kyle.

The kid then looked scared.

"I'm sure the operation will be a success, even if you don't survive." Said Kyle.

Kyle soon went closer.

He soon stabbed the kid in the chest with red electricity along with it.

Soon a different liquid along with a sound soon came into the spear.

Soon the spear was full.

Kyle later took the spear out of the kid's chest.

Kyle soon looked at the filled spear.

"Solex." Said Kyle.

"Hey, get away!" Yelled a turtle with a blue mask with swords.

"Huh?" Asked Kyle as he turned around.

The blue turtle then landed in front of the tree and went straight forward towards Kyle.

They soon rolled over until they stopped.

"Why did you kidnapped that child?" Asked the blue turtle.

"Why not?" Asked/Replied Kyle.

"Rahzar!, Tokka!" Yelled Kyle.

"Protect him!" Yelled Rahzar as he and Tokka ran towards the turtle.

The other three turtles then tackled them and attacked them.

The weed mutant then came in front of the kid and carried him away.

Tokka and Rahzar were surrounded.

"Awesome." Said the blue turtle as the red hair caught up.

"So is this." Said Kyle.

They both looked at him as he raised his arms.

Soon a shock wave came between them.

"Let's go." Said Kyle as he was laughing and teleported along with Tokka and Rahzar.

"Their getting away!" Yelled the blue turtle.

Soon Kyle was in a chair with a shield with the Solex.

The squid was in the big screen.

"I see your mission was a success." Said the squid.

"Yes, but it wasn't as easy as I thought it was going to be." Said Kyle.

"I sucked the Solex out of that child, but some turtles and a human tried to stop me from getting it." Said Kyle.

"I had to use my shock wave to get away." Said Kyle with a groan.

"They didn't find out about the Solex, did they?" Asked the squid with it's eyes widen.

"Of course not." Said Kyle.

"Good, Solex must remain our secret, until the time is right." Said the squid as the Solex glowed.


	4. Turtle Temper

Kyle was then looking at the Solex he took from the kid earlier.

"Solex, beautiful Solex, it's more worth then a lava lamp." Said Kyle.

The squid then appeared on the screen.

"Have you found any Solex, lately?" Asked the squid.

"To tell you the truth, there hasn't been any since I took this one out the kid." Replied Kyle.

The detector then glowed.

"Kyle, your detector is going off again, there most be more." Said the squid.

"I'm rather curios, what does this stuff even do?" Asked Kyle.

"Until you have all the Solex, I will not tell you, now go find the Solex." Replied the squid.

Kyle then raised his head.

"Roger." Said Kyle.

Kyle was later walking along with Tokka and Rahzar in the street with the detector.

"According to this thing, it says it's right ahead." Said Kyle and looked up and saw a gas station.

Kyle soon made a hologram of a car.

Tokka and Rahzar soon put on cloaks and pulled their hoods.

They soon stopped at the gas station.

A man with blonde hair came up to them.

"Need some gas?" Asked the man.

"Yes, and take your time." Replied Kyle.

"Righto." Said the man.

Kyle then raised the detector and scanned at everyone.

"Let's see now." Said Kyle.

"It's got to be here, somewhere." Said Kyle as was scanning the people.

The detector then saw a boy with the same kind of the Solex in his DNA.

"Aha." Said Kyle.

Kyle soon put away the detector.

"Attack." Said Kyle as he pointed to the boy.

Tokka and Rahzar then took off their disguises and attacked the boy.

The boy then screamed.

Tokka and Rahzar then tackled the boy to the ground.

Kyle soon went to them.

Soon the police came up.

"Drop your weapons, and surrender." Said the chief.

Kyle then turned around.

"Doubtful." Said Kyle.

Guns were then shooting.

Kyle soon turned his spear around and none of the shells have got him.

The police were shock.

Kyle soon shoot a beam from his spear and hit the police car which caused an explosion.

The police were then groaning.

"If you distract me again, I will not be so merciful." Said Kyle.

Kyle then turned around to the kid and raised his spear.

Soon a shrunken then came to the spear.

Kyle then turned around to see the turtles they saw before.

"You again!" Yelled Kyle.

"Well, your back again." Said the red one.

Kyle then groaned.

"Tokka, Rahzar, attack!" Yelled Kyle as he pointed at the turtles.

They did so.

However during the fight a giant spider then came.

The spider then turned around and spun to create a whirlwind.

Soon Kyle and the boy were soon mid air while screaming.

However Kyle soon got close to the boy, he stabbed the boy and the spear was filled with Solex like last time.

"Got it." Said Kyle as he let go of the boy.

"Let's go, Rahzar, Tokka, mission accomplished." Said Kyle as he teleported along with Tokka and Rahzar.

The boy however was falling.

The spider then catched the boy.

"Wow, who'd ever guess Spider Bytez have been so nice to someone." Said the red one.

A rat then came out of the sewers.

"Master Splinter, what are you doing here?" Asked the orange one.

"I saw what happened on the news Michelangelo, and I thought I could help." Said Splinter.

"But I suppose I got here to late." Said Splinter.

Spider Bytez then lowered the kid.

Splinter then went closer.

"Let me see what's wrong." Said Splinter.

Splinter then touched the boy's head.

Splinter then saw something on the boy's chest.

He looked closer and saw the remaining Solex.

Splinter then gasped at what he saw.

"Solex." Said Splinter.


	5. New Friend, Old Enemy

Kyle was looking at holograms at recent advents.

He soon saw his Solex Detector going off.

He gasped.

"Solex." Said Kyle.

Later a man with a beard with red clothing with an African American and a bunch of ninjas were in the sewers.

They later heard something and hid.

Kyle was later walking with Rahzar and Tokka.

Kyle later made a disgusting groan.

"Why couldn't the Solex be at a beach or at a garden, instead of this disgusting place!" Yelled Kyle.

Kyle later looked at the detector and was telling him to go right.

"We're getting close." Said Kyle.

"Rahzar, Tokka, turn right!" Yelled Kyle.

They soon did.

"Let's get the Solex fast, so I can go home and get a bath." Said Kyle.

The two men later came out of hiding.

"Solex?" Asked the man with the beard.

He soon a phone to his ear.

"Report." Said a deep voice.

"Master, there seems to be that substance you told is here." Said the man.

"You mean, Solex?" Asked the voice.

"Yes master." Replied the man.

"Find it before they can, Bradford." Said the voice.

"Yes master." Said Bradford.

He soon hang up.

"Let's go." Said Bradford as they were following Kyle, Rahzar and Tokka.

However the didn't notice that the turtles were watching as well and soon followed them.

Soon Kyle, Tokka and Rahzar were getting close.

"Just up ahead." Said Kyle.

"Look, those lights." Said Kyle as he was pointing to the blinking lights.

They soon went to the location but saw nothing.

"Well, where is it?" Asked Kyle.

Rahzar then looked around and saw something strange.

"Hey, where's Tokka?" Asked/Replied Rahzar.

"Gotcha." Said Tokka as he captured Bradford, the African American, the ninjas.

"So you tried to stop me, did you?" Asked Kyle as he looked at the people.

He soon raised his spear.

They then gasped.

Just then a voice then came.

"Another intruder in my space." Said a voice.

"Huh?" Asked Everyone as they saw a sewer man with green eyes.

"Making this place ugly with that red dress of yours." Said the sewer man.

"Hey now, your hurting my feelings." Said Kyle as he was hurt.

"I'll erase your trace, just in case." Said the sewer men as he jumped in front of the Kyle.

Rahzar then catches him.

The turtles then came.

"Your going to regret that, human." Said Rahzar as he slammed the sewer men to the ground.

"Hey, get away!" Yelled the blue turtle.

Kyle then turned around.

He then groaned.

"It's those turtles again." Said Kyle.

The sewer men then escaped.

Kyle then noticed and groaned again.

"Rahzar, your with me." Said Kyle.

"Why?" Asked Rahzar as he was hurt that he wasn't going to fight the turtles again.

"Someone needs to help me to hold the guy still while I get Solex." Replied Kyle.

Rahzar then nodded.

Kyle then turned around.

"Tokka, go get them." Said Kyle.

Tokka nodded and ran towards them.

Kyle and Rahzar then ran off to find the sewer man.

Tokka was then fighting the turtles.

Kyle and Rahzar then found the sewer man.

"There you are, the doctor will see you know." Said Kyle as Rahzar grabbed him.

"Let me go!" Yelled the sewer man.

"Things will go much easier for both us, if you just calm down." Said Kyle as Rahzar pushed him to the ground.

"Hold him still, Rahzar." Said Kyle.

He nodded.

Kyle then took out his spear.

"Well, here we go." Said Kyle.

Soon Kyle got the Solex again.

But didn't know that Splinter and red hair girl was watching and gasped.

Kyle laughed at the spear full of Solex.

"Solex." Said Kyle.

"Hold it!" Yelled the blue turtle.

"Huh?" Asked Kyle.

The turtles then showed up with an knocked out Tokka.

"Your not gonna get away this time!" Yelled Mikey.

Mikey then threw a line with his nun chucks.

"Let's go!" Yelled the blue.

"Right, Leo!" Yelled the red one.

Kyle soon cut the line with his spear and jumped to get Tokka.

"Let's go!" Yelled Kyle as he grabbed Tokka and he ran to Rahzar and then teleported.

The turtles then groaned.

"They got away again." Said Leo.

Splinter then came down.

"Sensei!" Yelled the Turtles.

"I'm glad to see you are safe, my sons." Said Splinter.

"You won't believe what we found out." Said the red hair.

"What is it, April?" Asked the purple one.

April soon showed Kyle taking the Solex.

"What is that?" Asked Leo.

"It is called Solex." Replied Splinter.

They looked at him.

"Solex?" Asked the red one.

"What's Solex?" Asked Leo as he continued to look at the Solex in April's phone.


	6. I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman

Kyle then put the Solex in the sphere.

The Solex Detector then went off again.

Kyle then groaned.

"Another day for Solex." Said Kyle.

Kyle soon grabbed Tokka and Rahzar and headed their way to the Solex.

Soon they found something on the rooftops.

An African American inside a suit with a man and a boy inside it fighting against the turtles.

Kyle soon raised the Solex Detector.

The DNA has Solex in it.

Kyle soon pointed to the boy.

"Get him" Said Kyle.

Tokka and Rahzar soon ran towards the boy and kidnapped him.

The turtles then noticed.

"Them again?!" Yelled/Asked the red one.

Soon Kyle got the Solex once again.

Kyle was then laughing.

An explosion then came behind and made him dropped the spear.

"The Solex!" Yelled Kyle as he was trying to catch the spear but failed.

He then turned around to see what caused it.

The turtles and the man soon came.

Kyle then groaned.

"Get them, while I get the Solex." Said Kyle.

They both nodded and attacked them.

Kyle soon went down and grabbed the spear.

Only a little Solex was lost.

"Better then nothing." Said Kyle as he shrugged.

"Tokka, Rahzar, time to go." Said Kyle as he disappeared with them.

"Not again." Said Leo as he groaned.

The squid then appeared on the screen.

"You were lucky that time." Said the squid.

"You better hope those turtles don't find out about the Solex." Said the squid.

"Relax, they don't seem notice the Solex every time I take out from the person.

"They better not!" Yelled the squid.

He soon ended the transmission.

Kyle, Rahzar and Tokka were then looking at the Solex.


	7. Metalhead

Kyle then picked up the Solex Detector when it picked up another one.

"What about the turtles?" Asked Rahzar knowing they will encounter them again.

"Don't worry, I've made a little robot to help us in case that happens." Replied Kyle.

The robot then revealed.

Later a robot was fighting against androids with pink brains in the stomach.

Soon one of them got on top of the robot and controlled.

It then tried to destroy the turtles.

A wall was blasted.

"You!" Yelled Leo as Kyle, Tokka, Rahzar revealed to the smoke.

"You two know the drill." Said Kyle.

Tokka then went towards the turtles while Rahzar captured the robot.

Tokka was then defeated.

The robot that Kyle invented showed up.

The turtles then fought it.

Kyle then went to the robot while laughing.

"Have we know that is known that met?" Asked the blob.

"It's Showtime, what's the matter Kraang?, you look a little pale, let me give you a hand." Said/Asked Kyle as he took out his spear.

Before Kyle could stab it the robot then took the spear in it's mouth.

"Give me that!" Yelled Kyle as he was trying to get it back.

The Kraang then squealed at him

Kyle went closer to him.

"What?" Asked Kyle.

"You want a piece of me?!" Yelled/Asked Kyle.

He then tried to get the spear back

The spear was then broken and the robot then ate the top part.

Kyle soon fell to the ground and soon looked at the spear.

"You got a piece of me, now I won't be considered armed and dangerous." Said Kyle as he made the spear disappeared.

Kyle soon yelled.

He soon looked at Rahzar.

"Rahzar, dispose of that thing." Said Kyle.

Rahzar then smiled.

"Gladly." Said Rahzar.

Rahzar then threw the robot into the ground.

The purple turtle then came to them.

The robot Kyle invented then attacked him of blasting his beam.

The purple one then dodged.

Kyle then looked at the robot with the Kraang in it's head.

Kyle then ran towards it.

"That thing better not have digested my Solex spear." Said Kyle.

Kyle soon got the head back and repaired the spear and stabbed the robot to get the Solex.

Soon the spear was full again.

"It's time to go." Said Kyle as he disappeared with Rahzar and Tokka.

Leo then groaned.


	8. Monkey Brains

Kyle's Solex detector is going off again.

They soon went to retrieve it.

They soon saw a two Childs on the rooftops.

Tokka and Rahzar then grabbed him.

Kyle soon took out his spear.

He soon stabbed the child with the Spear and retrieved the Solexs.

However a monkey like mutant then came along with the turtles.

Tokka was then fighting the turtles while Rahzar was fighting the monkey.

However the Monkey then slammed his fists on the build which caused a rumble.

Everything was then coming apart.

Kyle soon grabbed a ledge.

"Yet another reason why Solex is better then Mutagen." Said Kyle.

Kyle then realized he dropped the spear with the Solex in it.

"Bah, no matter." Said Kyle as he, Tokka and Rahzar disappeared.

The turtles found the spear with Solex in it.

The squid then appeared on the screen.

"What happened, why did you fail to get the Solex?" Asked the squid.

Tokka and Rahzar was kneeling while Kyle was sitting on the chair.

"Fail, I didn't fail, I was ambushed by those turtles." Replied Kyle.

Kyle then looked at the ground.

"Those things always get in my, but next time I'll have Tokka and Rahzar destroy them one and for all." Said Kyle as he was getting annoyed with the turtles interference.

"That will not be easy Kyle, do not underestimate the turtles." Said the squid.

Kyle then laughed.

"You wait and see." Said Kyle.


	9. Never Say Xever

Kyle's Solex detector then went off again.

They were soon walking around again.

They then saw a bright blue energy.

They soon ran towards it.

They then saw a boy with blue electricity around him.

Kyle soon grabbed a gun and shoots a wire.

The boy then tried to get out but it had no effect.

Kyle soon stabbed the boy and the spear was filled with Solex.

The turtles then came again, as did Bradford, the African American and the ninjas.

"You know what to do." Said Kyle.

He soon raised his arm and pointed at them.

Rahzar and Tokka then ran towards them.

Tokka failed with the turtles but Rahzar did not.

Police sirens were heard.

They soon disappeared.

The turtles and the others soon groaned at their defeat.


End file.
